Naruto Shippūden the Movie: The Lost Tower
is the seventh overall ''Naruto film and the fourth Naruto Shippūden film. It was released in theaters in Japan on July 31, 2010, with advance ticket sale events on April 17 and June 19. Its theme song is "If" by Kana Nishino. Plot Overview Yamato, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sai are assigned on a mission to capture Mukade, a missing-nin. They all have chakra-knives, which are used to attack. They set out for the once glorious historic ruins of , a city with once thousands of towers and is located in the middle of the desert. They pursue and corner the missing-nin. Mukade's goal is revealed to travel to the past and take over the Five Great Shinobi Countries with the power of the Ryūmyaku (龍脈), an ancient chakra flow deep underground Rouran. He unleashes the power of the Ryūmyaku, which is seen to have been sealed by Minato's space–time kunai. Causing a light to envelop Naruto and Yamato, whom was trying to stop Naruto. Sai stops Sakura from getting sucked by the Ryūmyaku, by getting her on his ink bird while Sakura cries out Naruto's name. Naruto and Yamato are sent twenty years into the past. When Naruto awakens from this time slip, he meets the queen of Rouran, Sāra (サーラ). It's later revealed that Mukade traveled to the past 6 years before Naruto did, by this point he's changed his name to Anrokuzan (アンロクザン) and serves as the minister of Rouran. He's killed Sāra's mother Sēramu (セーラム), the previous queen, and is now attempting to kill Sāra and take over the world. Naruto tells Sāra that he will protect her. Anrokuzan is seen to have slaves, who are citizens of Rouran, doing his dirty work. With the Ryūmyaku, Anrokuzan is able to create the "Puppet Ninja Forces" (傀儡忍部隊). Which can attack using the Ryūmyaku's chakra, and are able to throw kunai. Naruto is seen using his chakra-knive to attack them. Minato Namikaze is now seen at Konoha, Jiraiya shows Minato that he's completed the Rasengan. Then the young Shizune, Might Guy, Asuma Sarutobi, and Kakashi Hatake are waiting in a long line at the grand opening of the Ichiraku Ramen Bar. Hiruzen Sarutobi has heard of Anrokuzan's evil plans, and sends Minato Namikaze, Shibi Aburame, Chōza Akimichi, and upon Minato's request, Kakashi Hatake, to put an end to his plans. Naruto later comes into contact with Minato who is now on his mission. Minato tells Naruto that he too is a Konoha ninja, and tells him to go back to his own time period, as it's not safe at Rouran. And tells Naruto the circumstances at Rouran, and gives Naruto his space–time kunai to hold on to. While Minato is talking to Naruto, Sāra has a flashback of when she was a little kid and her mother. They were singing until Anrokuzan came and stabbed Sēramu, while Sāra ran away. Later Anrokuzan is seen to be a giant puppet, he's able to use parts of the towers of Rouran to repair himself from any attack, which is part of his regenerative technique with the power of the Ryūmyaku. Naruto and Minato combine their own Rasengan, with the help of the Ryūmyaku's energy the Rasengan can grow to be even more powerful. Sāra seals off most of the Ryūmyaku, making Anrokuzan unable to use his regenerative technique. Minato goes off and tells Naruto that this is the time to attack him. Naruto succeeds in hitting him. Anrokuzan states that this won't be over. As the floor crumbles, he falls down into a pool of the Ryūmyaku. Sāra is still seen on the crumbling floor, Naruto manages to catch her, but falls in too. Yamato, who is holding on to Kakashi, comes and uses his Wood Release to catch Naruto. Minato asks Naruto to give back his kunai to completely seal off the Ryūmyaku. A bright blue light shines as Minato seals the Ryūmyaku. Naruto and Yamato's bodies begin to glow. Minato says since that Anrokuzan is dead his spell wore off, which made them travel to the past. And that they won't remember the events that happened when they return. Naruto tells Minato that he still needs to tell him something, and that if he doesn't now he'll never have the chance to. Minato replies that if he ever had a son, he can raise him to be a wonderful shinobi like Naruto, implying Minato knew who Naruto was the whole time while Naruto didn't know him. Sāra tells Naruto that she'll never forget what Naruto taught her. Naruto and Yamato's bodies completely fade away. In the present time, the Ryūmyaku that was unleashed by Mukade, fades away. Sakura is still seen on Sai's ink bird bird crying out Naruto's name. Sakura then grabs and pulls on Naruto's ear and yells at him afterwards. External Links * Official Trailer (Quicktime) * Official Japanese website * Official TV Tokyo website Anime::Naruto: Shippuden Movie number::4 Category:Movies